1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tamper evident closure cap having a plurality of severable connectors extending from a lower edge of a skirt with an interior support wall located just inside the connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tamper evident closures are known to have severable connectors connecting a tamper evident band to a skirt of the closure. one of the difficulties with previous closures is that the connectors sometimes sever prematurely and the closure must therefore be discarded. Sometimes, the connectors are made stronger so that they will not sever prematurely, but a further problem is then created in that the closure is very difficult to remove from the container because the connectors are too strong. When that occurs, the manufacturer of the product within the container will receive complaints from customers. Some manufacturers use vacuum transportation systems to transport closures to a capping machine prior to installation on the product filled containers. These vacuum transport systems exert pressure on the closures and can cause the connectors to sever prematurely. Previous closures have severable connectors that extend perpendicularly between the tamper evident band and the lower edge of the skirt.
It is known to have a container with a block seal. Previously block seals are quite thick and, during the molding process, the closure containing the block seal can only be removed from the mold when the mold opens in two directions. It is much more expensive to manufacture a mold that opens in two directions than it is to manufacture a mold that opens in only one direction. The block seals that are presently known are quite thick as well as being curved and therefore they cannot be removed from the mold unless the mold is opened in two directions.